Competition
One of the major concepts of the Showtime series airing throughout the whole run is the competition, in which talent groups compete against each other in a tournament for the grand finals. 'Performers' Every day there are winner/s who compete in the Weekly Finals, the winner/s in the Weekly Finals are one the finalists for the Monthly Finals. The winner/s in the Monthly Finals compete in the Grand Finals. 'Season 1' Mth 1= |-| Mth 2= |-| Mth 3= |-| Mth 4= |-| Mth 5= |-| Mth 6= |-| Mth 7= |-| Mth 8= |-| Mth 9= |-| Wildcard Wk= 'Season 2' Month 1= |-| Month 2= |-| Month 3= |-| Month 4= |-| Month 5= |-| Wildcard Week= 'Season 3' Starting this season, the prize of the winner/s in the weekly finals is now P75,000.00 and the winner/s now qualify for the Grand Finals already, except for the All-Star Barangayan where winning groups for the succeeding weeks qualifies for the Monthly finals and Monthly winners will advance to the Grand finals where P2,000,000 is at stake (1 Million for the winning group and 1 Million for their barangay represented). *Week 1 = Drama Edition *Week 2 = Comedy Edition *Week 3 = K-Pop/Asianovela Edition *Week 4 = Variety Edition 1 *Week 5 = Variety Edition 2 *Week 6 = Commercial Spoofs Edition *Week 7 = All Star Barangayan Week 1 *Week 8 = All Star Barangayan Week 2 *Week 9 = All Star Barangayan Week 3 *Week 10 = All Star Barangayan Week 4 *Month 1 = All-Star Barangayan Monthly Finals *Month 2 = Summer Monthly Finals Wk 1= |-| Wk 2= |-| Wk 3= |-| Wk 4= |-| Wk 5= |-| Wk 6= |-| Wk 7= |-| Wk 8= |-| Wk 9= |-| Wk 10= |-| Mth 1= |-| Mth 2= |-| Wildcard= 'Season 4' Mth 1= |-| Mth 2= |-| Mth 3= |-| Mth 4= |-| Mth 5= |-| Mth 6= |-| Mth 7= |-| Wildcard Wk= 'Campus Clash Edition' Wk 1= |-| Wk 2= |-| Wk 3= |-| Wk 4= 'Inter-Town Edition' Mth 1= |-| Mth 2= |-| Knockout Semi-finals= |-| Wildcard Wk= Grand Finals 'Season 1' July 24, 2010 was Showtime's first Grand Finals that was held at the Ynares Center in Antipolo City. Showtime brought back 38 of the former hurados (judges) to judge the 11 grand finalists. In total, 40 judges were assembled (including the unevictable judge Vice Ganda and the longest-staying judge Jhong Hilario) to make the decision of who will be the First Grand Champion. At the end of the competition, the group XB GenSan won the grand prize of 1 million pesos and became the First Grand Champion of Showtime with a final average score of 9.875 pts. 'Season 2' The Season 2 Grand Finals was held on December 18, 2010 at Studio 2 of ABS-CBN. Vice Ganda along with 20 of the former hurados (including the 3 judges saved from the past eviction namely Ryan Bang, Karylle and Mickey Ferriols) of the 2nd season had the difficult task of judging the Grand Finalists. At the end of the competition, the group Laoag City Gymnastics Group won the grand prize of 1 million pesos and became Showtime's Second Grand Champion with a final average score of 9.86 pts. 'Season 3' The Season 3 Grand Finals was held on May 14, 2011 at Ynares Center, Antipolo City, the same venue where the Grand Finals of Season 1 was held in July 2010. Vice Ganda along with 24 of the former hurados(including the 2 judges saved from the past eviction namely Ryan Bang and Kiray) of the 3rd season had the difficult task of judging the Grand Finalists. At the end of the competition, the group True Colors won the grand prize of 2 million pesos and became Showtime's Third Grand Champion with a final average score of 9.92 pts. 'Season 4' The Season 4 Grand Finals was held on December 10, 2011 at Ynares Center, Antipolo City, again for the third time. Vice Ganda along with 29 of the former hurados (including the 2 judges saved from the past eviction namely Jhong Hilario and Luis Manzano) of the 4th season had the difficult task of judging the 13 Grand Finalists. Meanwhile, the contemporary dancing duo Spy, was not able to perform when one of the members sustained an ankle injury during one of their dance rehearsals (in color gray). At the end of the competition, the group Astig Pinoy won the grand prize of 2 million pesos and became Showtime's 4th Grand Champion with a final average score of 9.933 pts. 'Campus Clash Edition' The Campus Clash Edition Grand Finals was held on January 27, 2012 at Studio 2 of ABS-CBN. Vice Ganda along with 4 special hurados Jhong Hilario, Gab Valenciano, Gretchen Fullido and Lauren Young of the Campus Clash Edition had the difficult task of judging of the 6 Grand Finalists. At the end of the competition, the group CCP Bobcats of Central College of the Philippines won the grand prize of 1.5 million pesos and became Showtime's 1st Campus Clash Edition Grand Champion with a final average score of 10.0 pts. 'Inter-Town Edition' The Inter-Town Edition Grand Finals will be held on April 28, 2012 at ABS-CBN Studio 3. Vice Ganda and Jhong Hilario along with 8 of the former hurados (including the 2 judges saved from the past eviction namely Robi Domingo and Laureen Uy) of the Inter-Town Edition had the difficult task of judging the 8 Grand Finalists. At the end of the competition, there is a triple tie between the group of Bacolod Masskara, the group of Lahing Anda, and the group of La Castellana Bailes de Luces having all the groups an average score of 10.0 pts. But the management said that there should only be one winner and the tie should be break. So unanimously the group of Bacolod Masskara, won the grand prize of 3 million pesos and became Showtime's 5th Grand Champion with a final average score of 10.0 pts. Category:It's Showtime